Pecados Capitales en Konoha
by titxutemari
Summary: Gaara abre los ojos a Temari al mencionar que frente a ella tiene los siete pecados capitales, sus amigos, quienes parecen no ser consciente de que les esperan una serie de castigos en el infierno, y nadie se libra, ni ella misma. ¡Felicidades Esp! "#25 de 100 retos Shikatema"
1. Intro

**Nuevo fanfic, sii. Yusha propuso un desafío y yo rápidamente lo pillé. Si, lo siento chicas, ventaja de organizadora, jajaja, espero sacarle provecho y que les guste. Le dedico el prólogo querido a Esp-Yume que hoy cumple años, y por supuesto a Yusha por la maravillosa idea. Espero que a las dos y al los demás lectores, les agrade, y no olviden comentar.**

_#25_

_Autor: Reservado para Titxu_

_Título: Pecados_

* * *

**Pecados Capitales en Konoha**

Aquella calurosa tarde de verano, mantuvo la copa de Sake sobre sus tibios labios la mayoría del tiempo. Era un modo de evitar responder a las preguntas que su hermano le hacía y que de tan ciertas que eran, ella paraba a meditarlas y analizarlas detalladamente tomándose su tiempo.

Un silencio, agradable y relajante para ambos, reinó durante unos minutos, hasta que Gaara reanudó sus cavilaciones compartidas con su hermana.

-Temari, párate a mirar bien y verás que aquí puedes encontrar tus tan preciados pecados capitales.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, al principio no había entendido a qué se refería su hermano y él generosamente calló. De ese modo le concedió un poco de tiempo para ella y sus cavilaciones, mientras el aprovechaba y miraba a su hermano Kankuro en una esquina del bar, insinuándose a las jovencitas.

Se mantuvo sereno e indiferente, esperando una respuesta y cuando la vio mirarle fijamente, sonrió.

Tenía frente a ella la más pública demostración de aquellos pecados y admitía que siempre se había sentido tentada. Nunca creyó en el catolicismo o el cristianismo y burlarse mediante esos "malos vicios" era algo que se había propuesto hacía tiempo, pero era mejor visualizar como sus amigos inconscientemente los efectuaban ajenos al castigo religioso que supuestamente les esperaba.

Avaricia, envidia, gula, ira, soberbia, pereza y lujuria.

Tan sólo se movió un poco, pero rápidamente se había situado frente al rubio Naruto, preparada para espiar su comportamiento y los pecados cometidos por él.

* * *

**¿Reviews? ¡Les quiero!**


	2. Capítulo 1 Naruto

**Capítulo 1. Naruto el Avaro**

Temari, ya detrás de la espalda del rubio, acechó sus movimientos.

Él tras pedir un tazón enorme de ramen, se giró hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, como si buscase a alguien.

¿Por qué? La respuesta fue descubierta cuando por arte de magia, Sakura junto a Sai y Kakashi entraban en el local.

-¡Naruto! ¡Te dijimos que nos esperases!-gritó Sakura al instante de localizarlo.

Temari se hizo a un lado disimuladamente, probando lo bien que podía pasar desapercibida en Konoha ya que era común que pasase mucho tiempo por allí.

-Sakura-chan, lo siento mucho, sólo quise venir para poder pedir para todos nosotros y así no hacer que esperaseis-se excusó el rubio, mirando a la Haruno con ojos de súplica.

Y de repente, como si hubiese surgido efecto un truco tan viejo, Sakura se dio la vuelta, arrastrando a Sai y a Kakashi junto a ella hasta llegar a una de las mesas para comer, y sentarse en ella con sus acompañantes, esperando los platos supuestamente pedidos por Naruto.

Éste rápidamente comprendió el peligro de su mentira y agarró al camarero por el traje acercándolo bruscamente.

-¡Da t´ebayo! ¡Necesito urgentemente tres tazones de ramen más! ¡El señor de pelo gris se los pagará!

Temari contempló como Naruto se adelantaba hacia la mesa en la que estaba reunido su equipo y moviendo los brazos peligrosamente decía que el servicio se había vuelto pésimo y que tardarían un rato en servir los tazones de ramen.

La rubia sonrió y lanzó una mirada cómplice a su hermano pequeño. Gaara, de igual manera había presenciado toda la escena.

Ese era Naruto, y nadie lo cambiaría.

-Dime Naruto, te has citado con Jiraya-sama?

Naruto miró a Sakura y asintió, pensativo.

Disimuladamente, y por debajo de la vista de los allí presentes, ojeó su cartera. Torció su boca dando con un gran inconveniente, no tenía apenas dinero. Si bien no era un gran ahorrador, si se escabullía de pagar todas las veces que podía, a veces por el simple hecho de darse algún capricho así mismo, o en un regalo para Hinata, que aún con su personalidad dulce y humilde, adoraba verlo con un regalo en las manos.

Kami-sama, adoraba el brillo de sus ojos, y la sonrisa que se formaba en su cara, coloreada por sus rojizas mejillas.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar con los 4 tazones de ramen, el de Naruto, notablemente más grande, por no decir casi descomunal para ser una comida.

Todos en la mesa se relamieron los labios, aunque sus mentes les recordaban que sus estómagos no eran infinitos, así que conformes con sus raciones estándar, comenzaron a comer.

-No pagará ni lo suyo-declaró Gaara,-lleva toda la vida con ellos, no busca impresionarles, así que se irá sin pagar.

Temari sonrió, y comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo anteriormente dicho por su hermano, excepto en una cosa.

-Pero, pedirá otro segundo tazón, cuando lo termine, alguna excusa mala le dará el suficiente tiempo para salir corriendo del restaurante, y teniendo en cuenta la educación de los demás en la mesa, no irán tras él.

Mirando de reojo a su hermano, cogió un trozo de su tazón para comerlo. A ella le gustaba probar comidas diferentes, adoraba los sabores secos, sobre todo, con muchas especias, pero el ramen siempre lo había tomado sin mucha variación, de eso se encargaba su mano hábil, su permisivo hermano, y un gusto muy extraño por las comidas por parte de él.

Gaara, sin pasar por alto la acción de su hermana, le miró fijamente, cuestionándole mentalmente en una pequeña conversación psíquica, cómo podía seguir comportándose como una niña a la hora de comer. Ella, aumentó su sonrisa, cerró sus ojos, y subió sus hombros.

Que escena más infantil, pensó el pelirrojo.

Vieron movimiento en la mesa de al lado. Naruto se había echado la mano a la nuca, y la movía repetidamente, alborotándose el pelo.

Con esa expresión zorruna, solo puedo excusarse diciendo que había quedado con Hina-chan, como ella la nombraba, y ya se había retrasado unos 5 minutos. Sin más demora, salió rápidamente, a los gritos de una pelirrosa muy alterada que no paraba de gritar.

-¡Baka, vuelve aquí a pagar tu ramen! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

Torció el gesto de su boca y suspiró pesadamente, dejando caer su codo sobre la mesa, y apoyando su cabeza en él.

Siempre era igual, aún no entendía porque no le hacían pagar desde el principio.

Asombrándolos a todos, Kakashi habló esta vez, interrumpiendo los murmullos de mal humor de Sakura.

-Chicos, yo creo que iré en busca de Naruto, eso de Hinata me ha sonado a farsa.

Y tras un "ploff" desapareció.

Miró asombrada a Sai, y este se giró a ella, calmadamente.

-No tengo dinero-anunció el pelinegro. Que cogiendo sus pertenencias, se alzó y se despidió de Sakura con la mano, en apenas unos segundos.

-¡Sai! ¡Kakashi-sensei!-obviamente no recibiría respuesta. Se levantó, sacó dinero de su cartera, lo dejó en la mesa, y nada más llegar al marco de la puerta de salida, lo golpeó lateralmente con el puño, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

-¡Hombres!

Asombrados los Sabaku No, se miraron entre ellos. E imitando la sonrisa zorruna del rubio, Temari besó a su hermano en la mejilla, estiró su falda, y comentó.

-Yo tampoco tengo dinero suelto ahora, Gaara, te lo devolveré con besos y abrazos, hermano mío- y guiñándole un ojo fue hasta la puerta,-iré a ver que ha pasado con Naruto.

No tardó mucho en seguir su pista, la aldea era segura, así que había rastros de todos por todas partes, no fue difícil seguir el del rubio. Subió hacia su ventana y contempló la escena.

Quien se iba a imaginar, que Naruto en esos momentos se encontraba en su cuarto, acariciando suavemente su hucha Tonton, como él había bautizado.

-Siempre serás mía, cariño, no dejaré que nadie te toque, y aunque Hina-chan crea que un bonito regalo le pertenecería, tú y yo sabremos que no es verdad. Acabes siendo un peluche, que unas bonitas sandalias, te seguiré queriendo-susurraba cerca del cerdo de cerámica, a la vez que rozaba su nariz con la pieza, dándole así un beso de esquimal.

* * *

**Bueno nenas, he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, pero encontré hace unos días mis hojas con todos los apuntes, y me dije, que debía seguir las historias, así que por ahora, tienen este capítulo ;) espero poder actualizar más de seguido ;) Besotes! Y si queréis dejar algún review, con tomates, amenazas, o mensajes sobre lo mucho que me habéis echado de menos, lo agradeceré ;) jajaja sé que sois más de amenazar :P**


	3. Capítulo 2 Ino

**Capítulo 2. Ino la soberbia.**

No se había sorprendido de la actitud de Naruto, es más, le había hecho mucha gracia ver a Naruto de aquella forma tan infantil. Le animaba saber que no era la única, que aún habiendo madurado, algunos comportamientos anteriores habían quedado todavía en ella, y aquello no estaba mal pensaba. ¿Qué sería de la vida si todas las personas fueran serias? ¿Dónde estaba aquella chispa de magia que percibía a veces, aquella nostalgia?

Aquella tarde Sakura entró a su despacho muy alegre.

-Voy a dar una pequeña fiesta, o reunión, como prefieras llamarlo, entre las chicas. ¿Vendrás, no?

Era una petición agradable. Ella siempre había mantenido más relación con los chicos que con las chicas en Konoha, quizás porque aún se sentía algo culpable de su comportamiento en los exámenes con Tenten. Realmente había sido muy sádica al poner el abanico en su caída, y aunque ya lo había hablado con la castaña y ella le había asegurado que no le guardaba rencor, aquella pizca de culpabilidad seguía ahí.

Era verdad que tenía que actuar así, no había compañerismo entre ellas dos y el gesto amenazador le había venido muy bien para ganarse una reputación que le aseguraba que nadie se acercaría a ella y podría continuar con el plan de aquel momento.

-Claro Sakura, ¿debo llevar algo?

-No hace falta, tengo comida allí, simplemente hablaremos, nos divertiremos, ya sabes, como en cualquier fiesta de pijamas. Quedate a dormir si puedes, la noche promete.

Como en cualquier fiesta de pijamas... Temari no había asistido a ninguna en su niñez. No le faltaron amigas, amigas buenas, pero su padre era muy protector, y la idea de dejarla dormir en una casa ajena no cabía en su mente, y ella pronto comenzó a saber los límites que debía acatar.

Cuando su amiga se fue, ella permaneció pensando en cómo sería esa noche, ¿de qué hablarían? Se imaginaba largas conversaciones del de como tratar el pelo de la manera óptima, o de las mascarillas de flores y barro de Ino. Aunque la idea no parecía ajustarse a su personalidad, no por ello se desanimó, tenía ganas de volver a sentirse como una chica, a cuidarse como tal y a brillar aún más que ahora, si eso era posible pensó acompañado de una risa sarcástica.

Le dejó a Shikamaru una nota en su despacho, diciéndole donde estaría y que no haría falta que la acompañase a casa ni la buscase al día siguiente.

Conocía bien la aldea pero Tsunade insistía en que aprovechase al vago y de paso le hiciera mover un poco el culo, entrenando, explorando los locales para encontrar alguno que le gustase y demás trivialidades, además, si necesitaba ayuda o consejo frente al papeleo, también debía acudir a él.

Solo para no interrumpirla en sus rituales de alcohólica, concluyó la extranjera.

Pasó rápidamente por su apartamento y recogió en una bolsa, un pijama, unas revistas de Suna que extrañamente tenía su hermano Kankuro por el maquillaje las técnicas, y los pinceles, y salió de allí.

No había estado mucho con sus hermanos, al igual que ella tenían cosas que hacer, y algunas noches, Kankuro no dormía en casa, y aunque desconocía su paradero, se hacía una idea de con quien compartía esos momentos. Una lástima que hoy no fuese a encontrar a la kunoichi porque estaría con ella en aquella fiesta.

En un bar bebiendo, así se lo imaginaba esa noche, y estaba bastante segura de que no se equivocaba. Y Gaara solía pasar los días con Naruto, cosas que a Hinata no le molestaba demasiado, pero requería una atención que le costaba muchísimo pedir.

Como si quisiera grabarlo en su cerebro cual nota mental recitó.

-Entretener a Gaara un día, o pegarlo a Kankuro para que Naruto esté más con su novia.

Y ya todo listo, mochila en mano, salió por la ventana ya que el uso de las puertas le parecía una perdida de tiempo bajar las escaleras para dar con la puerta.

La fiesta había comenzado hacía un rato, si aquello iba a serlo.

Mientras Ino recogía el pelo de Tenten en un moño desastroso y rápido para apartarle el pelo de la cara, Sakura daba vueltas con una brocha grande a un liquido blanco en un recipiente.

-Es levadura fresca con un poco de leche, huele un poco mal, pero ya verás que suave deja la piel y que uniforme su color.

Saludó escoltada por Hinata que le había abierto la puerta de casa de Sakura. Aquella casa no podía invadirla entrando por la ventana, sería muy maleducado por su parte.

-¡Temari!

Fue Ino la que habló, mirándola abriendo mucho los ojos. Aquello la asustó, y la sonrisa que terminaba por decorar una expresión psicópata acabó aflorando.

-En Suna el viento, la arena, el agua... ¡Es horrible! He preparado esta mascarilla expresamente para hidratar y dar brillo al cabello!

Ahí estaba... maldita obsesa de los mejunjes. Se la imaginaba en casa con la cara verde, pepino en los ojos y el pelo recogido y pringado de un color parecido a la cara.

-Dime que no es aguacate, Ino...

-Es que es lo mejor para el cabello-replicó ella con cara de pena.

-Si, ¡pero quitarlo del pelo es horrible! La última vez que me obligaron a algo así gasté como un cuarto del bote de champú.

Rodó los ojos y se dejo hacer. Ella misma se soltó las 4 coletas que coronaban su cabeza, y dejó el pelo caer. En los últimos meses le había crecido bastante, pero gracias al agua de su aldea, el pelo le cogía más volumen y las coletas se mantenían en punta. Después de esa mascarilla tendría que soltárselas si no quería quedar horrible, y así por un buen tiempo.

Por secciones Ino le aplicó la mascarilla, mientras Temari cogía de su mochila las revistas, y la abría frente a ella, para que Ino pudiera mirar por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Oh! ¿Una manta de brochas tan barata?

-¡Calla, calla! Kankuro estuvo antes que ninguna de mis amigas para comprarla, es más, me ha comprado una a mi. Espera que me convierta en una señorita y quiere enseñarme a maquillarme.

-¿Tu hermano?-Esta vez fue la voz de Tenten la que sonó. Que gracioso era ver como reaccionaba al escuchar su nombre. Si lo mantenían en secreto, seguro que las demás no tardarían en darse cuenta de lo mucho que faltaba cuando llegaban los de la arena, y lo desaliñada que volvía a casa a veces.

-Ya lo ves, se hace 4 lineas gordas más o menos rectas y se cree que sabe maquillar. ¡¿Me imagináis pintada por él?!

Todas comenzaron a reír, imaginando a Temari con el mismo maquillaje de su hermano.

-Muy favorecida no estarías-concluyó Hinata con la voz entrecortada, pero al fin y al cabo articulando y sin tartamudeo.

-Se maquillar mejor que él. Pero ya le conocéis, heriría su orgullo de macho.

-Los hombres son así. Saben hacer algo que consideran insólito, y no hay manera de hacerles ver que tú también puedes.

-Chicas, todavía no he conocido a nadie que supere o iguale la actividad estrella de Shikamaru- comentó Ino.

-Es listo, Ino, pero habrá gente tan lista como él... ¡Temari mismamente!

-No Sakura... ¡Me refería a que nadie hace el vago tanto o mejor que Shikamaru!

Todas volvieron a reír. Aquello le gustaba a Temari, sobre todo la parte de criticar a Shikamaru, y no sabía exactamente por qué, pero algo en él le daba rabia y la ponía a la defensiva a la vez.

-Anda Ino que lo tuyo... No he conocido a nadie tan vanidoso, egocéntrico, o soberbio en la vida-comentó sarcástica Temari.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué negar lo que todas y todos saben? Tengo un cuerpo de escándalo, y si eso no es suficiente, basta con que saque mis armas de mujer...

-Y cuales son si puede saberse, ¿cerda?

Ino hinchó el pecho, sacándolo, movió la cabeza acompañada de su pelo, formando unas curvas preciosas y relucientes, se paró, miró a las chicas y lanzó un pequeño mordisco al aire.

-¡Oh! ¡Tómame, tómame!-gritó Tenten siguiéndole el rollo.

-Ino... Jabalí. Curioso lo bien que te viene el nombre. Si conquistas a los chicos así, yo quiero verlo.

-Um... ¿me estás retando, frentona?

Aquella rivalidad pasada volvió a resurgir ante sus ojos.

-Mi hermano. A él- saltó desafiante Temari.

-¿¡A Kankuro!?

-Que no Tenten, a Kankuro no-remarcó ella,-a Gaara.

Las dos rivales se miraron. Viéndolo en sus caras añadió.

-Da igual que no os interese, conseguid que os pida una cita, solo eso.

-De acuerdo-respondieron ambas al unisono.

La noche avanzó rápida, todas se limpiaron la cara o el cabello mientras escuchaban a Sakura e Ino discutir sobre las capacidades de la otra. Cuando consiguieron callarlas, todas se acostaron en pequeños sacos que estaban en el suelo.

Habían puesto de límite la tarde del aquel día, sobradas de orgullo y pensando que podrían, por ello a la mañana siguiente los nervios no se hicieron esperar. Sakura casi echó a sus amigas de casa una vez preparadas alegando que no podía perder ante Ino-cerda, que había salido minutos antes.

No pensó en seguirlas, por lo que pasó el resto del día en casa.

Y a las seis y media, su hermano llegó a casa, mirando a los lados como preocupado.

-¡Tus amigas están locas!

-¿Qué han hecho?

-No pienso hablar de ello, es más, no voy a pensarlo, con el tiempo se me olvidará y todo será mejor.

Unas horas después, cuando llegó su hermano se enteró porque Naruto que iba junto a Gaara durante todo ese tiempo y les contó a los demás.

-¿En serio lo han perseguido por 8 horas?

-Mejor aún, por lo que sé, Sakura le estaba mandando indirectas a Naruto cuando se "encontraban en los locales de comida". Pero lo de Ino... cada 10 pasos estaba delante de él, en bancos, puertas, locales... sentada insinuante, como si de una diosa se tratara. Al final se ha enfadado tanto, que estaba Gaara pasando por delante de ella sin mirarla, que ella le ha perseguido gritándole que era un descerebrado, un estúpido y un niño por no mirarla.

-¿Se ha ido después de eso?

-Su orgullo no ha podido con ello-comenta divertido el marionetista.

Su orgullo... creo que un golpe de humildad no le vendría mal a Ino. Ya les preguntaría para conocer más detalles otro día...

-¿Y que tal con Tenten?

Él, asombrado de que conociera que había estado con ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca igual, delatándose a si mismo.

-¡¿Qué sabes tú de nosotros?!

Ella mordió un trozo de la manzana con la que estaba acompañando el libro que leía antes, y salió por el pasillo, ignorando a su hermano y ocultando la sonrisa con la fruta.

* * *

**Me estoy poniendo las pilas ehhh. Ni yo me lo creo, esperemos que esta racha siga. Muchos besos a todas, y se que este capítulo no es tan genial como quería hacerlo, pero creo que la cosa irá mejorando. **

**¡Besazos! ¡Y muchas gracias por leerme!**


End file.
